


Pull Me Closer (You're My Supernova)

by BaZzZ21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bar, Drama, I'm not good with tags lmao, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaZzZ21/pseuds/BaZzZ21
Summary: They both know how the story ends.





	Pull Me Closer (You're My Supernova)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jeremy Zucker's song, entitled 'Firefly'. Got so much feels upon hearing it for the first time that it made me write this sorry excuse of a one-shot as a way to get the lyrics out of my system. Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors, I only wrote this while in my flight going to Korea.  
> I don't own Naruto; that honor belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto (although Sasuke might protest that Naruto is righfully his, lmao).

I.

_It's the eyes_ , the errant thought forms a loop on his mind as Sasuke mulls over with his fingers wrapped delicately around the stem of the wine glass. The front of his button-down shirt feels sticky on his skin, but he simply ignores it as he takes another gulp of Red Bordeaux, the taste of it lingering heavily on his tongue, but not enough to drown out the memory of lips and tongue against his own. He puts down the glass and signals with his fingers for another round. Neji takes the empty glass from him, and Sasuke could see him wanting to ask something, concern etched clearly on the lines of Neji's otherwise expressionless face, but all it takes is Sasuke's infamous glare before his friend hurries along to get his order. Neji Hyuuga is the co-owner of this nightclub, Blue Note, along with his cousin, Hinata. He's been with the lavender-eyed boy since high school and Sasuke considers him as one of his closest friends, but right now he isn't in the mood for some serious talk, or _god forbid_ , an interrogation of sorts.

He swivels around in his seat and looks around. Figures that the first thing Sasuke sees is _him_ , the faces of other people around blurry at the edges. _Must be the wine,_ he thinks for a second. And then his black eyes meet blue ones, and suddenly everything fades- the electro pop beat played by the dj at the far corner, the faint smell of smoke and cigarettes that clung stubbornly in clothes, the kaleidoscope of colors that bursts from the lights hanging above. Sasuke mouths his name, because what else is he supposed to do? _Naruto,_ he repeats again, the syllables rolling off his tongue so easily as if he'd said it a hundred times before. One moment Naruto's across the room and then the next he's right there in front of him, just a meter apart. The blond smiles at him, but maybe it's the slight crook in those lips, or the lighter hue of eyes that made him realize that it's not Naruto at all. It's just the trick of the light, or his delusional mind.

Sasuke pushes the stranger away before he could even touch him, the mere thought of it scalding him. He hears a noncommittal gruff, followed by the sound of footsteps getting away. He turns back around only to find the glaring eyes of Neji on the retreating back of the blond guy. "It's really useful if your friends with the owner of the club. Prevents all the drama and all that," Sasuke slurs as he reaches out for his drink.

"I already texted him. Just stay put and wait for him," Neji says with his hard, no-nonsense voice. Sasuke knows he should be mad at Neji for doing it without asking for his permission, but he doesn't find it in him to answer back. All he could feel is the hollow eating him up from the inside out. "He won't come, Neji. Never."

And then suddenly there's this- an unmistakable warmth, the crisp scent of mint- that fills his senses and blocks out everything else that doesn't hold any importance for him. And that rough voice. "Oh ye of little faith, Sasuke." Sasuke feels gentle hands draping a jacket over his shoulders, the cotton texture tickling the nape of his neck. He pulls it closer to him, because god damn it's been so _long_. He knows without turning around that it is the real Naruto and not just a figment of his imagination, smiling at him. _Always smiling_ , and Sasuke wants to tear it away from his face until he could see what lays underneath all that nonsense.

 _Nothing,_ he hears a voice from the past. _There's nothing to see, Sasuke_. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear from you guys. Do you want a sequel or is this alright? Comment away because I like reading opinion/s from you :)


End file.
